


these four walls

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a lazy day for the siblings and they just don't feel like getting up</p>
            </blockquote>





	these four walls

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy =^.^=

They laid out together on the couch intertwined with the youngest on top. They both are in their underwear from last night and nothing else but a blanked rolled into a ball at their feet. 

It was midday and the sun crept through the dirty windows and the faint buzz of the outside was muffled by the walls around them. These four walls in this tiny apartment was what kept the barrier between society and their little world. Vegard didn't know what time it was exactly and didn't really care because something kept distracting him from his duties. 

And that distraction was Bård Ylvisåker. The weight of his brothers body on top of his and warm hands roaming aimlessly over his body created a pleasant warmness buzzing through him. 

"Bård" he sighed between kisses. His hands raked Bård's hair slowly and felt him melt even more under his touch. 

Their faces were so close to each other that they could practically feel every single muscle on their face move without even opening their eyes. 

He licked his brothers pink lips and savored each sensation of it; the taste of a sweetness that practically intoxicated him alone and the scent of morning breath that still lingered.

Bard's lips turned into a smile as he placed another lingering kiss on the elders parted lips. "Yes?" he breathed. 

Vegard's eyes fluttered open and stared lovingly at his brother. He moved his hands to Bård's cheek bones and swiped his thumbs over it. He watched as Bård's eyes opened as well, with happiness twinkling in them. 

"You do know that we should get up soon, I'm kinda hungry you know." he chuckled. Bård smiled back and rolled his eyes. 

"But I can't get up Vegard. You see I am incapable from leaving this spot, there is no way for me to move."

"Oh and why is that, brother dearest?" he asked but still knew the answer.

"Because if I do then I won't be able to do this" he dipped his head down and cought his brothers lips in a deep kiss that sent his head spinning. When he finally let go he found his brothers cheeks flushed and his mouth trying to follow his. Vegard opened his eyes again and smiled hazily. 

"Ah, I can see why you struggle because I have just found that I'm in the same predicament as well."

"Oh what a shame. Well I guess we'll just have to keep doing this until our needs are met." Bård chucked in between kisses. His hands roamed down the sides of his brothers body, tracing each bump and curve on the way down until they stopped at his hips. 

"But Bård, we still didn't even have breakfast yet and I'm sure it's well past noon." he breathed. 

"It's fine, we don't need to eat just yet. There's still dinner." 

Vegard smiled at his brothers answer, entertained by his excuses just to get what he wants. "Well you do have a point there."

His brother bit his bottom lip and teared at it playfully and then licked over it in a soothing treatment. Vegard let out a breathy moan and slid his hands down his brothers back and grabbed at his ass. He pressed his down further onto his body as if he could somehow absorb his brother into him.

He looked up at Bård who stared back at him, their faces so close to each other their foreheads were bumping. He could get drunk on this suffocating feeling of Bård Ylvisåker if he could, hell he probably is now. 

"Why must you always do this to me, it drives me mad." he said out loud. Bård huffed a laugh in his face and answered "Because that is what you do to me."

Vegard closed the distance again and pressed his lips firmly against his and tugged at his hair to tilt his brothers head up. His lips traced along the corners of his mouth and crossed his cheeks until he reached his ear. 

He sucked on the lobe and pulled at it a little with his teeth. Bård let out a breathy moan and he smiled to himself because he knew that's what drove his brother wild. Yeah, he could get used to this. 


End file.
